This invention relates to an apparatus for performing a biopsy on a patient's breast and to a computer-implemented method for defining a route for a biopsy needle through a patient's breast.
In the technical sector of diagnostic examinations, health care operators strongly feel the need to be able to adjust and/or control the route of the biopsy needle in a particularly quick and easy manner.
The reason is, for example, that doing so allows preventing the needle from passing through certain parts of the breast or allows tissue from desired adjacent areas to be included in the biopsy sample.
In other words, doctors and/or diagnostic examination operators often need to easily adjust and/or control the route followed by the needle through the patient's breast in order to extract a breast tissue sample.